


Chilling in New York City

by I_Make_Nice_Porn



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Gwen Stacy is Spider-Man, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Porn, Romance, Sexual Content, Spider-Verse, Teen Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Make_Nice_Porn/pseuds/I_Make_Nice_Porn
Summary: A porn/love scene from the perspective of Spider-Gwen's (aka Spider-Woman, aka Gwen Stacy) boyfriend; a no-one-in-particular; a class-mate; a lover.This is specifically the Gwen Stacy from Into The Spider-Verse (though not really connected to the events of that film).





	Chilling in New York City

“Hey tiger,” she said, crouched on my open windowsill. New York City was falling into an orange dusk behind her, the sun glaring its final glare as a point of brilliant light in the far horizon.

“Put your mask up!” I said, fretting, and walked quickly over as she slid in, leaving the window open and the breeze flowing in behind her. She smelled of Fall leaves, danger, and sweat.  


“Relax, boy – my hood’s up anyway. What – you worried the world will know the secret identity of the ‘Amazing Spider-Woman’s’ boyfriend?”  


I pulled on her hand and dragged her close, and her hands fell instinctively around my waist.  


“New piercing?” I asked, pulling back her hair on her shaved side. She felt suddenly fearful in my arms. “You okay?”  


“Sorry, it’s nothing,” she said, trying to hide something and failing, “when you pull me in, sometimes I still think for just a split second I’m being attacked – that it’s the Green Goblin, grabbing me from above; or Vulture, or KingPin, and my spider sense is screaming at me that I’m about to be thrown into the air and slammed into the dirt, if I don’t fight back, but I don’t want to fight back… when… I’m worried I might hurt you.”  


I didn’t think a superhero would ever worry, but when the mask was up she was still Gwen; my partner in crime; my girl.  


“If that’s true,” I told her, “then I’m sorry for being just too strong really; you know, I’m something of a superhero myself.”  


“Shut up,” she joked, only a little bit annoyed, and punched me with what she thought was lightly on the arm. I don’t say anything.  


“Oh yeah, I’m a supervillain; they call me the Decimator.”  


“Oh, do they,” she laughed and thwiped up to the ceiling, out of reach, “nice try.”  


I jumped up to reach her, and with one strong hand she pulled me up. Thwip, and I’m resting on a silk strand, next to her where she hangs. Just hanging above the room.  


“Well, if you’re not too tired,” I start, and then our faces are close, and she’s kissing me, gently, for now. I kiss back, closed eyes and touching lips softly meeting. She’s incredibly punk rock sexy in her costume, even if she doesn’t know it. She moves over to my hammock of silk above the ground, rolling beneath me, still kissing, and my fingers rub against her clit, gliding back and forth as the hammock swings us together, then apart, closer, further.  


“I know you don’t want me to get undressed,” she whispers into my ear, full of heat and passion, in between clenching her legs with the pressure of pleasure. She starts to look a little spaced out – eyes rolling back, as her cheeks fluster red, hot. She’s tired from her day, and it’s like she can’t spend much energy.  


“Only if that’s alright,” I told her, “honestly.”  


“Eh, it’s difficult to get in and out of anyway.” She sat up now I’d stopped rubbing, and took my head in her hand out of concern. “I adjusted it a little since last time for bathroom stuff anyway.”  


“Spidey sense telling you anything right now?” I asked, worried for her.  


“I want this. I really really do.”  


“I promise not to turn into a giant lizard mid-way, alright? Or, ever.”  


She laughs once, but it quickly turned to damp eyes. I waited a moment. She smiled.  


“Everyone knows you’re amazing. I’m never going to save the world, but that’s your life. I’ll be waiting here for you, when you need me, living mine.”  


“I know. You’re perfect. Ok, I have band practice in an hour, we gonna fuck or not?”  


We fell out of the hammock, somehow making it onto the bed. She’s on top of me now, and I’m hard as hell. She tries not to get anything on her costume if she can help it (she always says how it was a nightmare to sow and she can’t exactly take it to the dry cleaners), but the few moments she jerks me with those silken gloves are bliss, before she opens up and sticks her tongue, mouth, and head onto the top of my groin, sucking and licking, then moving back and forth with smooth, athletic motions. She looked across my body to me, where lay with my pants unzipped and open, and raised an eyebrow. I smirked, and she sat up, sitting on my face briefly in convulsing motions, then slid down as I slid my top two fingers right up her vag, so she could pound on it, get a little pre-action too. I used my thumb, rubbing her clit back and round roughly with my thumb. We don’t talk – moan, gasp, kapow, wow. Groin over groin. Time’s wasting.  


I reached over to my desk; picked up a condom; unwrapped. She takes it, carefully at first then quickly sliding it on.  


“I loooove that,” she smirks, and slid herself down cosily onto my dick, wrapping her black-silk legs around mine. I disappear, into the space between her white silk.  


“Oh my fucking god,” she moans, shaking out her hair in spasm of passion, and I gasp the same. Licking lips. Hands – waist. She’s fast in, scratching my ear, carefully pounding, vag into dick.  


“Mm, you’re trying to keep up,” she smirks.  


“Oh, who you trying to impress?” I said after, “no paparazzi, no fame here. No comics of this moment.”  


“Just me and you,” she says, smiling fondly. We slow. “Hey – I’ve been on a couple of rodeos before, so you’ve got to go all out … poor, innocent citizen, waiting to be rescu-“  


I sat up then, and pulled her in, feeling her warmth spreading through our shared groin, and kissed her hard. She responded, and our lips moved in a hazardous dance, trying to find each other, fold over fold. We pulled and pinched at our hair and bodies. She threw me back all a sudden into the bed and grinned, shooting out two webs onto the wall, either side of my head. She tugged tight, testing the strands’ strength; tugged, and sank into me again, my dick twitching. She bit her lip and pulled herself up and down mightily on the web slings, like bungie cords or BDSM roped, and my eyes rolled back, properly in heaven with this girl my age who wanted to fuck me and I wanted to fuck the hell out of back. Suddenly she had one hand free and was choking me out, bending over me as she fucked harder and harder and harder into orgasm, fucking punk rock beauty, pushing her ass onto me like a despondent puppy begging to be mated with, a spider losing all senses and dominating its male partner. I knew her well enough that she was close to cumming, and I let myself grind with all I had left up into her until finally I shot out a bunch of hot white liquid, filling her up, right as she verged and climaxed. Thank goodness for condoms.  


We relaxed for a moment, waves of relief washing over us both, then I looked up at her smiled, feeling down her arms and back. She lent forward and kissed my neck, biting it softly, before reaching my lips.  


“Hey.”  


“Hey.”  


“Go save the world, honey” I told her. “I love you.”  


“Love you too… idiot. That was a lot of fun.” Our faces were buried in each other; I couldn’t see what face she was making, but I felt she had something to say. “Thank you.”  


She started getting dressed, regular clothes and her spider-gear into a backpack. Maybe she was going to save the world a couple of times on her way to the band, maybe she would stop for some cheesecake, or maybe go straight there. I didn’t actually know. She had such a life, and I was just someone she happened to meet and fall in love with at school. I was going to miss her and worry about her when she was next saving the world, or when she was on stage at her next gig… or wherever she was going to be. She didn’t need another fan, that was for sure – maybe a friend. Though, yeah, she was incredible and smoking hot, too – I’d enjoy however long we spent in love. And I felt like being around that a little longer.  


“Hey,” I said as she was finishing up getting ready, “wherever you’re off to next right now – I mean I know it’s band practice and stuff, or that’s what you said, I mean… hey, mind if I tag along this time?”  


She hesitated for a moment, frowning, but I knew this would be fun, and she saw it in me too.  


“Sure,” she said, holding out a hand, “welcome to my world.”


End file.
